powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 7: Space Rage
Space Rage 'is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-seventh episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of the Ion Core's real power Summary Rocky is struck with something poisonous. Can Mirra save him before he croaks? Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova make their way to the King of Treasure after learning something from Chaos. Featured Planet: Norf Plot Rygor and Nova are getting quite restless. Chaos too. They are getting tierd of toying with the Chasers. "Emperor Chaos! As you can tell, these Chasers are not making it easy for us. I need your assistance in this job!" Rygor asks. "Rygor. This is a job for the strong. If you need me to help you in any whay, I would have just taken the Ion Chamber myself" Chaos says "I only ask that you take this matter more seriously." Rygor responds. "The only matter, I do not take seriously, is YOU. You act like a poutty child when you don't win. Your antics BORE me. You have one goal, and you already stretch for something greater." Power is what Rygor craves. Power to destroy his hated enemies. Power he has never had before. "But because we have a common goal, I will assist you marginally." Chaos's throne moves away, and he tells Rygor to stand on a platform. It begins to rise until a point , until something miraculous happenes. Rygor can see the entire universe. "This is my sanctuary. Mathematically, I've calculated the precise spot in which I can see the entire universe by meerly glancing. Secrets, I can't crack those just yet, but from here, every celestial body is mine to monitor" Chaos exposits. "I see them! The Chasers! They are headed toward the King Of Treasure! Why couldn't you just tell me this yourself, Chaos!" "Hmph, you think you are the only thing on my mind, I cannot waste any of my brain energy thinking about you and your enterprises more than I already do!" Chaos claps back at Rygor, before lowering the platform. "Now that you have this info, what will you do with it?" Chaos boasts. Rygor responds "Then we will pay them a visit" Meanwhile, Mirra looks out into the deep of Space, just looking. Rocky sees his first chance. He walks out and tries to figure her out, but doesn't gather much. Mirra's still a mystery and stone cold on her desires. Rocky begins to flirt with her, but Mirra's not messing around with him. "Oh no, not you, not ever. Once we get to the King Of Treasure, were done here. We'll split up forever. I'm not wasting anymore time with a Space Pirate than I have to." She responds. Rocky backs off and away. Zader laughs at Rocky's failure. Comet lands the ship for more fuel on another planet. This time, it's Rocky's turn to buy it. He land on the planet, and isn't well recieved. It is planet Norf. Very hot and sandy, the desert like planet has absolutely no water, and very little veditaion or poulation. It is home to the Scorpior People, and is part of the Quil Empire. The locals are not messing with him and see that he's wanted. They try to surround him, but he morphs and begins to fight them off. He steals the gas and declares "Bye bye" before leaving. Little does he know, one Scorpiar made it on. Her name is Edge. Edge attacks the Chasers, blindsided and stings Rocky in the neck, weakening him. Mirra over powers her and is able to put her in a cage. Rocky begins to lose feeling in his body. "Hey, hey, I can- cant-can't feel my fingers!" Rocky panics and begins to shiver. "What did you do to him? TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!" Mirra demands from Edge. "I stung him with my tail. In 36 hours, he'll be dead, and I'll be rich!" Edge responds. Mirra and Zader prepare to kill her, but she reveals something mortifying. "Anh, Anh Anh, If you kill me, he goes too. You can't defeat me without destoying him. Guess you're in a pickle are you not, Chasers?" Edge taunts. She begins to poke fun of the Chasers as Rocky loses more and more feeling in his body. Mirra shockingly walks away to a differnt room, much to Rocky's heartbreak. She's leaving him to die, as she has no use for him anymore. Rose tends to Rocky, while Comet looks for something that can stop the poison. Zader keeps watch over Edge. Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova travel to The King Of Treasures. Edge laughs at the Chasers franticly search for a cure. Edge notices the Ion Chamber, and informs her boss, Lieutenant Radon, one of Rygor's underlings. Radon tells her to get the rangers to activate it themselves, and destroy them due to it's power. Edge tells the Chasers only a serious power source can shock the poison out of Rocky, a power source like the Ion Chamber. Mirra realizes the trick and stops it before they can go through with it. After 35 hours, Rocky begins to deteriorate. "She lies! She's shedding the dead weight of the ship! She'll do the same to you all! I know how women like her are! Child of Chaos! You are truly evil!" Edge asserts. Mirra angrily looks at Edge and tells her to never call he a "Child of Chaos" again. She picks up the ion chamber, and opens it. Out from the core, a purple energy appears, and begins to overpower her. She morphs to contain the energy, but its too much for her. She points it at Edge, And she pleads for her life. "Whoa, woah, do you know what you're doing? You could kill us all using it like that!" Edge says through nervousness. "No, just you!" Mirra uses the Chamber and fires a laser into Edge's DNA and fires it into Rocky's DNA, allowing him to live with the poison. Rocky is fine again. The Chasers land on Norf and fight off Edge. They corner her and Rocky finishes her off with his double Chaser Magnums. Radon ses this and grows her using a copy of Nova's device. The Star Chase Megazord defeats her though. The Chasers escape, and near the King Of Treasure. Mirra look out again alone. Rocky tries to go out and talk to her, but notices she wants to be left alone, and walks back to the cabin. Debuts *Norf (Scorpiar people) *Lieutenant Edge *The Ion Chamber's Core Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Amazing Spider-Man #568-573, Guardians Of The Galaxy episode 61 *Star Log 10: Roar! The Men At War! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase